The Apartment
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Draco,Hermione and Harry are all trying to start new lives.There is a place called DawnWest that would provide privacy and allow them to start over.The problem is there is only one apartment available and all three want it.HG/DM/HP. Read warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. The plot jumped into my head and refused to leave. I'm pretty sure it is because I have not been able to use my brain lately and this was something new to start. Now, I have never done this pairing before, Draco and Hermione yes, but Harry added to the mix, no. This will be a fic that has Draco, Hermione and Harry in a relationship. There will probably also be slash, Dp, oral, ect. ect. ect. Don't read if you don't like this stuff. Other then that, Happy reading. Also, this will be a full story and not a PWP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Simon Barker woke up in a good mood. He had been able to get a solid eight hours of undisturbed, restful sleep and felt like he could take on the world. He got out of bed, did a few stretches, touched his toes, popped his back – yes it was a glorious morning indeed.

He walked over to his large closet, pulled out a suit, tie, and shoes, then lay them on the bed so they would be ready for him when he got out of his shower.

He didn't take long to shower, as he could smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast cooking from the down stairs. He smiled to himself when he realized how lucky he really was.

He had a beautiful wife, ten years his junior with the body of a super model, he was wealthy and didn't want for anything. Simon was head of the wizarding worlds largest Real Estate Company and respected by a great many – yes, life was good.

He dressed, ate breakfast with his wife, straightened his tie and was just about to leave for the office when a large owl swooped into his kitchen. Simon recognized the owl immediately and wanted to cry.

The owl belonged to the committee supervisor of Dawn West estates, Tom Prichard. He never received anything from Tom unless a manor or apartment opened up in Dawn West – Simon was the only one Tom would deal with when it came to choosing a tenant.

"Oh god, not again" he muttered as he took the letter from the large owl.

He dropped his briefcase on the ground and moved back over to the dining room table, cursing the old man and his ruddy owl. He opened the letter and scanned it with knowing eyes. He already knew an apartment was coming available, as then tenant of Ten years had died a few weeks back.

_Simon,_

_I need you to owl all of the people on the enclosed list. The apartment at 4312 Winding Lane is now available and the people on the list have requested to be notified at the earliest opening._

_I am sure you remember how I deal with business and this time is no different. I want every letter sent out at the exact same time and showings will go according to first come, first serve._

_Don't let me down._

Tom Prichard

Simon groaned and let his head fall to the table with a thump. He detested when anything came available in Dawn West as everyone wanted a chance at the place.

Dawn West was a private community, mostly rented or owned by the very wealthy. The place had it's own school, quiet neighbors, every kind of store imaginable and most of all, privacy.

Dawn West had special wards placed around the entire estate, keeping out anyone that wasn't specifically invited. The rich that wanted their privacy flocked to the place and often fought over anything available that came up.

Simon knew that the place in question would go quick but he also knew that only 5 of the 75 on the list could actually afford to live there. The 70 that couldn't only wanted a chance to look inside the walls of Dawn West but he was required to waste his time and show them if they requested it.

He definitely hated his life this morning.

Simon gave his wife a final kiss, picked up his briefcase, and stuffed the letter and the list into his pocket before apparating to his office, shoulders shrugged in defeat the entire time.

Page break page break page break

Hermione Granger – Weasley sat in her small hotel room, looming over the prophet for a place to live. She and Ron had married five months after leaving Hogwarts and remained married until exactly one month ago.

Their marriage had been rocky from the beginning. Ron wasn't able to meet her intellect, her sexual drive or anything for that matter and in the end, she and Ron made each other completely, utterly miserable.

They did manage to stick it out for exactly four years, 7 months, and 10 days before finally deciding to go their own way. The divorce in itself was not malicious. The marriage was not one that would end their friendship – they were simply just not meant to be together and both had the common sense to realize that before they started to hate each other.

Their divorce was officially finalized last week and she was anxious to start her life over, starting with a new place to live and call her own.

She picked up her quill and was just getting ready to respond to an ad for a small two bedroom flat when the pecking of an owl interrupted her. She went to the window and let the small owl in.

It only took a few seconds for her to open the letter and scan the contents. An apartment had opened up in Dawn West and she planned on getting her reply there first. She craved the privacy the place offered as news of her divorce marked every page of the Prophet for one reason or another. She received owls of sympathy, elation and even a few marriage proposals as she was considered a war hero.

The world outside of the Prophet wasn't much better either. Every time she went out she was bombarded with questions from complete strangers about the falling apart of her marriage – yes, she just wanted a quiet place to live in peace and Dawn West was just the ticket.

She quickly wrote out her reply and sent the owl back with specific instructions to fly as fast as it could and not let any owls get there before he did. The owl gave her a look of loathing before ruffling his feathers and taking flight. He hated bossy recipients.

Page page page

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and well-known war hero was currently ducking out of the way of a wayward coffee cup. He and Ginny had also married after she had graduated and while the first year was bliss, the rest was hell.

He thought Ginny was the woman he would spend his life with. He loved her with everything he had in him and would walk over hot coals if she wanted him to…. But it wasn't enough, not for her.

After the first year had passed, he and Ginny decided to start a family. They both wanted children, they both wanted three and even though they were both young, they were ready to start trying.

Six months into trying for a baby, Ginny was growing irritated. She expected to get pregnant immediately but when it didn't happen, she instantly blamed Harry.

Harry quickly went from being the love of her life to the bane of her existence. She accused him of using charms and potions to prevent her from getting pregnant and when he tried to deny it, she went into a rage and started throwing things at him and that is how their marriage was to this day.

He admired Hermione and Ron for divorcing when they realized they weren't working and he secretly wished he could do the same. Too much had happened since they started trying for a baby and now, Harry was glad she didn't get pregnant, he wanted out of his marriage and quickly before he ended up getting hurt.

For the last three months, Harry had been trying to find a place that would offer him privacy when he finally decided to leave Ginny. He had heard about Dawn West and instantly sent a letter requesting to be informed when something became available. He knew that when he received the notification, he would walk away from Ginny and not look back.

The matching saucer for the broken coffee cup whizzed through the air, missing Harry by a fraction of an inch. Ginny was on a rampage because the latest pregnancy test was negative. Harry knew it would be as now Ginny's accusations were founded, he was using charms and potions to prevent her from getting pregnant, and he didn't want a child with her.

Ginny raised up a pot and was just about to throw when an owl pecked on the window. Harry ran for the window, relieved to have an interruption from his impending Potting by furious wife.

He scanned the letter quickly, smirked, and replied before sending the owl on its way. The owl was one of the smarter ones and knew who Harry was. The owl puffed out his feathers proudly and flew away quickly, determined to be the first owl back in order to please his recipient.

Once the owl was on his way, Harry turned to Ginny, stuck his tongue out like an immature child and quickly told her it was over and she could kiss his lily-white ass. He left their flat with a stupid grin on his face, happy to finally be getting his freedom from the psychotic redhead.

Page,page

Draco Malfoy groaned when he felt the edge of the bed dip. He knew she had come for quick shag and the thought made him gag a little.

His father had decided that Draco would marry a twit from Spain. He loved Spain, loved everything about it but he would be damned if he could figure out what trash bin his wife had come from.

The idea excited him at first. He would marry a pureblood from another country, surely she would be gorgeous and well off with the appropriate manners to go along with a Malfoy.

He didn't even get to see her until the wedding and when he lifted her veil for the first time, he wanted to cry. It was too late to do anything as the marriage had already been performed but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

He begged his father for an annulment without causing any big problems but Lucius refused saying that her family was the key to added wealth for him. Lucius even cringed when he saw her for the first time and quickly gave Draco the suggestion of a bag for her head when they had to couple.

He was weak back then, only wanting to please his father but the second she slid her leathery hands up his legs he bolted. The bag had been used many times but he could do it no longer. He tried to not be shallow but her uni-brow made him queasy and her matching mustache made him cringe – it didn't help that she had the personally of a house plant either.

He tried to make the marriage work, he really did but when he thought about being married to her for the rest of his life made him want to take his, he knew no amount of money or pride was worth it.

He put in a request at Dawn West so he could divorce and escape the ugly stepsister without a single chance that she could get to him. He wouldn't invite her that was certain.

He had been on his way to tell his father that he was ending his marriage when the owl flew through the foyer of Malfoy Manor and landed on his arm.

The note was from Dawn West representative and inside he did the happy dance, glad to finally have a way out. He quickly replied, sending the owl on its way empty clawed and called for his own owl. His owl would make sure his response got there first.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am still not completely back as I am still driving to my moms every other day. I am writing for the rest of the night and probably well into the morning. I will post chapters for the story as they finish so expect a few updates of my other stories tonight.

The sound of a distressed bird brought Simons attention to the window. He walked over slowly, expecting to see a single owl with a hurt wing or maybe even a hurt foot, what he didn't expect to see was three owls fighting to get to his office first.

Feathers were flying, owls were squawking, and he was even sure he witnessed the large black owl attempt to take one of the smaller ones into a mid-air death roll. He quickly flung open the window in hopes the owls would stop fighting and just fly inside peacefully.

He was wrong again. The owls did stop fighting the instant the window opened but peaceful was not the word he would use for their entrance. All three lunged at the open window, tugging on the others tail feathers just trying to get in first. Once inside, all three landed on his desk and stuck out their foot, nudging each other in hope to push their competition off of the desk.

"You ruddy birds, fighting like a couple of children." Simon scolded, "You three should be ashamed of yourselves."

Draco's owl lifted his head in a snooty fashion while Harry and Hermione's just looked ashamed.

"All three of you just had to be here first. I hope you know that if your senders are all able to afford the apartment, that you have just officially made my life hell."

Again Harry and Hermione's birds looked ashamed but Dracos' owl looked to be smirking. Simon untied each letter and all three were time stamped for the exact same time for fairness that the owner of Dawn West required.

The first letter he opened was from Harry. Simon knew instantly that The Harry Potter could afford the apartment easily. The letter stated that he was serious about the apartment and was willing to sign the lease as soon as possible. Simon put his letter in the good pile and moved to the next.

The second letter was from Draco Malfoy. Simon also knew that a Malfoy could easily afford the place and set the letter on top of Harry's before moving on to the third. He crossed his fingers, hoping the third letter was from a looker that couldn't afford the place but his hopes were dashed when he read the final name of Hermione Weasley… He now completely hated his life.

Tom Prichard was an odd man, not only by Simon's views but everyone's view in general. Tom was a man that believed everything had to be fair if it was possible. First come, first serve and that was that, no excuses, no getting around it, which was just how Tom wanted it to be.

With a large sigh, Simon sat down at his desk and wrote out three responses. Each letter contained a ward key that would allow them into Dawn West with the instructions to apparate straight to the address of the available apartment. The meeting time was exactly two hours away and enough time to get a nice shot of Vodka going through him before dealing with the three people who wanted the same place.

Oooooooooooooooo

"No Malfoy, I will not give this place up for you!"

"Come on Granger, be decent for once in your life and give a guy a break." Draco replied

"Why the hell should she give this place up for you? You've always been an ass to her." Harry stated, "Besides, she going to give it up for me."

"I most certainly will not, Harry Potter." She yelled while crossing her arms, "I put in for the first available months ago."

"But Hermione, Ginny will kill me if I go back home, she already tried to throw an entire tea setting at me this morning."

Draco waved his hands dismissivly, "I'd rather take the dish throwing and the media compared to why I need this place."

"Oh really, and what does princess Malfoy have in his life that is so bad?" Hermione asked

Draco shuddered and reached for his wallet. He kept a picture of his lovely wife in there to remind him of why he should never go home. He pulled the picture out and handed it to Hermione, "Meet my wife."

Harry's eyes went wide and then he gagged while Hermione just laughed and laughed.

"Y-you're married to _that?_" Hermione asked, "Were you drunk?"

Draco sighed as Hermione broke into another round of laughter.

"Seriously Malfoy, What the hell?" Harry asked, "That woman or thing is more suited for Filch then you."

"My father arranged it. I thought I was getting a beauty but I ended up with the beast."

"I feel bad for you, Malfoy, but I'm still not giving this place up." Hermione stated

"But I can't go back there, I'd rather kill myself and she will be able to get in anywhere else I try to move… I need this place."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but just then an owl flew into the apartment and over to Simon who was steady banging his head into the wall. Simon actually groaned out loud but took the letter from the bird. The three remained quiet while Simon scanned the letter. He folded it and placed it in his pocket.

"Alright, here's the deal." Simon started as he walked towards the three, "I have another party interested in this place and if you three cant come to n agreement within the next thirty minutes, I'll be forced to allow the other person look at the apartment and if they want it, they get it."

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded and stepped to the side with her.

"Alright, I have a proposition for you. We are best friends and have been for years. I am not looking for a relationship and I'm sure you probably aren't either right now."

Harry nodded in confirmation.

"So why don't you and I share the place? This place is large enough for ten people and its not like we haven't lived together before."

"I suppose that would be fine, but how do we get Malfoy to back out?"

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't think about that."

Harry paced around for a few minutes, stopping here and there to work the idea out in his head. He need to find a way to get Malfoy to back out so he and Hermione could have the place.

"I think I have an idea." Harry whispered as he walked passed Hermione and over to Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry stopped in front of him, "Yes Potter? Come to hand the place over?"

Harry grinned, "Nope, but Hermione and I decided to share the place and if you want to be the third roommate this will all be settled."

Harry smirked to himself, there was no way Draco would agree to live with two Gryffindors, especially he and Hermione – this was the perfect plan.

Draco looked around and sighed giving Harry the impression that he had given up. Harry glanced over to Hermione who was obviously thinking the same thing according to Draco's body language.

"Fine Potter, have it your way… roomy"

Hermione choked on her own slobber and Harry's face fell in terror, The git actually agreed and they were screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

"MALFOY – GET THE HELL IN HERE YOU GIT

"MALFOY – GET THE HELL IN HERE YOU GIT!!" Yelled Hermione.

Moving day had been going pleasantly so far but Draco just had to screw it up.

"Stop squawking, Granger. What the hell is the problem?" Draco asked as he walked into one of the large bedrooms.

"_My _stuff was in this room and now its not. Coincidentally, your belonging have replaced mine and I would like to know why?"

Draco smirked, he had been expecting this.

"I wanted this room Granger, It is more suited for my things… matches the carpet and such."

"Not the point! You can't just take my room."

"I can and have." He stated before giving a final smirk and leaving the room.

Evil is the word she would now describe Malfoy as. She had hoped he had changed and by some outer appearances he had but this was just…just rude. She resigned herself to let Malfoy have the room. She was too tired to start a war with the blond who sleeps with Ogres but that didn't mean she couldn't play dirty as well. She walked to the door, flicked her wand and walked out with a smirk to rival his.

It only took twenty minutes before Draco started yelling for Hermione. He imagined she would do something to get revenge but turning his lovely forest green carpet pink was going too far. He then noticed the doilies and the purple daisy colored curtains and at that point he was out for revenge as well.

He stormed out of the room, fully intending to give her a firm talking to about why Malfoy men don't do pink, doilies or daisy's but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I want to speak with my Draco." The voice whined

"Look lady, er whatever you are. I have no idea how you got here but _your_ Draco isn't here."

"I know he is. I placed a spell on him when he wasn't looking and connected myself to him."

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or yell at the ugly woman. She couldn't imagine Draco ever, ever talking to this girl much less sleeping with her. But one thing was for sure, IT had figured out a way here and was able to get past the wards, she didn't like Draco but she didn't want this thing coming in, in the middle of the night and scaring her half to death. Poor Harry would probably Avada her on accident if she accidentally made her way into his room.

"Look, er…"- _What the hell did Draco call her, Broomhilda or something like that?_

"Look lady, If Draco wanted you here he would have invited you. This is private property and you need to leave."

Draco's wife let out a laugh, "I see what id going on here. You want him for yourself."

She and Draco? Draco and she? Was she nuts?

"I do _not _want Draco, I –"

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes. Draco is my husband and he would never want a skinny, mousy little thing like you."

Skinny? Mousy? All right, no more misses nice witch.

Draco was amused, completely, utterly amused. The Gryffindor bookworm was attempting to handle _IT_, and _IT, _had no idea who she was messing with. Skinny? Mousy? … This was getting good.

"That's funny." Hermione said with a laugh, "But it seems as if he does like skinny and mousy because he is with me and not you, so why don't you leave and crawl back into whatever radioactive cave you came from."

"My husband would never!"

"He would and has" Hermione yelled, "now leave before I hex you into a million pieces."

"My father will hear about this." IT, stated, before walking out and disappearing with a pop.

Hermione sighed, now she would have to bleach her mouth out for saying she was doing anything with Draco.

"Well played." Dracos voice said as he walked into the room.

She groaned, he had to have heard her.

"So, skinny mouse, you and me, huh?"

"I think not, Malfoy." Hermione snorted, "And what did you say her name was again? Broomhilda?"

Draco laughed, "You obviously were not paying attention. I said I wanted to hit her with a broom handle, not Broomhilda."

Hermione laughed, "That's just wrong."

Ooooooooooooooo

Later that night, everyone was unpacked and ready to move on with things. Harry and Hermione could be found in the living room, curled up together on the couch in front of the fire discussing Ginny.

"So she actually threw stuff at you?"

"Yeah, at least twice a month." He replied with a laugh, "Am I in the right spot?"

"Just a little lower, I think I actually have a knot back there."

Harry continued to rub her back, she had been complaining about a sore spot for the last twenty minutes.

"So did you both get tested? I mean, maybe Ginny was the one who couldn't make children."

"I got myself tested and was told I was fine. Ginny actually refused saying she was a Weasley by blood and there was no way she was the problem."

Hermione let out a sigh, "Where did we go wrong? I was supposed to be married to Ron forever and it seemed like you were always meant to be with Ginny… When did things go wrong?"

"When we let other people convince us of what we were supposed to do. Think about it, I mean really think. You and Ron had nothing in common, but ended up married because that is what everyone always said. I ended up with Ginny because people assumed that was what was going to happen, but in the scheme of things… it never seemed right."

"And Malfoy? I actually met his wife today and I cant for the life of me figure out how he managed to sleep with her, I always imagined he would end up with some blond ditz not a second cousin to a house elf."

"That bad?"

Hermione actually shuttered, "Imagine Filch in a dress and fat."

"Uhh, now I'm going to have nightmares."

The pair continued to talk for the next few hours, going over their plans for starting over. They eventually fell asleep, curled on the couch together and that was how Draco found them.

He looked down and noticed how small she looked lying on Potters chest, one hand tucked somewhere beneath them and the other on Harry's chest. Harry had an arm flung over his eyes and the other on her back. They both looked peaceful, painfully close and he couldn't help but wish he had someone he could talk to and be so at ease with. He summoned a blanket and threw it over them, his way of thanking Hermione for getting rid of his wife earlier that day, and left for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I probably should have let everyone know that I am in the process of moving and they just now got the net working in my new place. I will be trying to update through out the day

Ooooooooo

One Month later… Department of Marriages and Magical Unions….

"Are you two sure about this? I mean, Ginny is going to have a cow and Broomhilda is going to use some voodoo type magic on us."

"Hermione, I want to get my divorce as soon as possible. Ginny has owled me almost everyday asking when I'm coming home so we can try for a baby again." Harry replied

"Besides, Granger, Haven't you seen my wife? I think its time for Potter and I to severe the final strings."

Hermione smirked, "I have to ask this Malfoy, I don't want to but I have to."

Draco raised his eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

"How did you do it? I just… I don't see you doing _it _with IT."

"Well" Draco started, "The first time I tried to man up and just do it. When I found myself hiding in the bathroom, refusing to come out… I had to take drastic measures."

"And?" Harry asked

"Easy, I made a mad dash to the Floo, demanded my father Imperio me and then consummated my marriage."

"Wait.. wait, wait, wait." Harry said with a bark of laughter, "You actually asked your father to cast an Unforgivable on you so you could have sex with your own wife?"

"Absolutely, and I asked the same every time I couldn't get out of it."

"That had to be horrible. I can't imagine having to do something like that." Hermione laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to fill out the stupid form of a million questions. Why did they need all this information anyway? He wanted a divorce, not an essay on his life and marriage.

"What did you put for question 56?" Harry asked

"I haven't got there yet. I'm still stuck on question 47."

Harry quickly glanced back up at his form and laughed, "Come on Malfoy, It shouldn't be that hard."

"It's not hard but in case you haven't noticed, the forms can tell if you're lying or not."

"What's the question?" Hermione piped in as she turned the page of a rather large pamplet.

"Did you try you best to make the marriage in question succeed?" Draco answered.

Hermione just smirked and continued to read. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting in this office again, only this time with Harry and Draco. The three of them had made a bit of a scene when they walked in together but they had become friends… somewhat.

"At least you'll both be divorced by the end of the week." She added, "But I want it clear to both Ginny and IT, that I had nothing to do with it."

"Ginny won't blame you." Harry stated

She snorted, "Are you serious? Have you not noticed the hate glares she sends my way anytime you're within a five foot radius?"

Harry frowned, now that he was thinking about it, She had a point. Ginny did always get a bit irritable whenever he brought Hermione's name up.

"Wonder why? It's not like we've ever been romantically involved."

"Because, Potter. Granger is a threat… it's just a thing that girls do."

"Not all of us." Hermione stated without looking up from the stupid pamplet.

Ooooooooooo

3 days later…

SMASH…

"It won't happen!"

CRASH…

"He will not leave me."

"Ginny, calm down!" Ron yelled, "You guys tried and it didn't work, let it go."

"I will not. I know Hermione is the cause of it, I just know the little bitch took him away from me."

"And I don't suppose the fact that you threw stuff at him every few days had anything to do with it?"

"I was upset!" She defended in a shriek.

"So it's okay? You get in a snit because you can't make babies as easy as Mum so you abuse your husband."

"I did not abuse him!"

Ron let out a sigh, "You did Ginny, I love you but you were a terrible wife."

"Am, as of now I am still married and I intend to stay that way."

Ron groaned and plopped down on the couch, it was going to be a long two days before the hearing.

Ooooooooooooo

Malfoy Manor….

"The contract is broken, Lucius. You son has requested a divorce from my daughter which means you have failed to keep your word."

Lucius sat back in his tall, black leather chair, deep in thought. The business dealing with the Malory family was good when it was in its prime but lately, it wasn't proving to be profitable. Aligning the two families seemed to be the perfect way to improve his standings with the Wizarding world in Spain, but when Malorys' business started to hit rock bottom, it drug the Malfoy name into the dirt with it.

"It would seem, that we are both in the same boat, as they say." Lucius said as he stood from his chair and placed his arms behind his back.

"I agreed to have my son marry your daughter and you agreed to improve my standings with Spain. The failure of your business has soiled the Malfoy name and whats more is the fact that I have to use the Imperious curse on my son each and every time they have relations." He continued to pace behind his desk.

"I must agree that the contract be broken and I give my son my blessing with his divorce."

Fredric Malory snorted, Lucius was right and he knew it but he wasn't going to stand by and let his beloved daughter be insulted.

"So you approved of his divorce from my pureblooded daughter so he can shack up with some mudblood?"

What the hell was he talking about? Draco had no dealings with any woman, pureblood or not.

"My son is not shacked up with any mudblood and I resent your accusations."

"I have news for you, Lucius, Draco is currently living with a woman by the name of Hermione Granger and she in fact told my daughter that they were together."

Lucius clenched and unclenched his hands, there was no way, Draco with the annoying Mudblood was laughable.


	5. Chapter 5

The hearing came quicker then it seemed possible and in the Ministries infinite wisdom, they decided to hold not only Harry's, but Draco's at almost the exact same time

The hearing came quicker then it seemed possible and in the Ministries infinite wisdom, they decided to hold not only Harry's, but Draco's at almost the exact same time. The times were only twenty minutes apart with Draco's first, then Harrys.

She knew the drill as she had just gone through it herself but she hated the idea of being there. The main official that granted divorces would ask a million questions, ask if either party objected and so forth. Twenty minutes was the standard but she had a feeling deep in her gut that neither hearing would end peacefully.

Draco had already arrived and was waiting patiently for everything to get under way. It made Hermione think of a muggle court where a party was on each side of the room, pleading their case.

IT was also already waiting with a look of sheer hatred on her face. Losing the title of Malfoy would hurt her financially as the Malfoy name was the only thing currently keeping her family afloat. Hermione noticed the sour looking woman/thing and wanted to laugh as she noticed people shuddering when they looked at her. Imperio or not, she would have rather been Avada'd and she made a mental note to tell Draco to scrub very well with bleach… or acid.

"Have you seen Ginny yet?" Harry asked from his seat next to Hermione.

"Not yet, but I can guarantee we will." She replied with a sigh. The gut feeling was getting worse and worse as the minutes droned on.

"It'll be fine, I don't think it will be too bad."

Hermione could only smile but she knew better. She knew Ginny would make her look bad, one way or another.

The hearings were public friendly and anyone who wanted to be there could. That upset Hermione more then anything considering both Harry and Draco were well known and most likely would draw a load of undesirables who were just looking for the next headline in the Prophet.

As the last remaining people came in and found empty seats, the official also came in and took his place in the front. The official fiddled around on his podium for a moment before clearing his throat and starting to proceedings.

"Good afternoon" he said gruffly without even looking up.

"I see we are here to dissolve the marriage between Draco Malfoy and Bru… Brun…, I'm sorry ma'am, I can not pronounce your name."

The official looked up toward where he knew the woman to be sitting and jumped back slightly at the sight of her. Was it even a woman?

"Just get on with it." It hissed.

The man cleared his throat, knowing damn good and well he would grant Draco the divorce no matter the circumstances. He figured the woman would do well in Azkaban, keeping the inmates in line that the dementors couldn't handle.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, I will start with you if that is alright."

Draco nodded his consent and waited quietly without even looking at IT.

"Mr. Malfoy, Please tell me why you are initiating the end of this… marriage."

Draco cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sir, The marriage was nothing more then a matter of a business deal. I have no feelings for my wife and to be honest, I can't stand the thought of being in the same room with her."

The official nodded, thanking Merlin and the Gods above that this wasn't a relationship of love… how could someone that looked like Draco even… The thought in itself made him shudder.

The questioning went on for the next 10 minutes, Draco answering everything with brutal honesty. He didn't care to protect it's feelings and he could tell the man in front understood completely.

"I believe that concludes my questions for you Mr. Malfoy. You may sit back down."

Draco thanked the man and sat back down.

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy, I must ask if you are in agreement to this divorce?"

"No, I am not." IT stated proudly at it stood from its seat.

"Enlighten me." The official asked.

"It is a simple matter really. You see, my Draco loves me despite what he has said here and I believe Hermione Granger has cast the Imperio on him so he will leave me for her."

What the hell? Hermione thought to herself.

"That is outrageous." A voice boomed from the back of the room.

All heads turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in annoyance with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not." It yelled back, "As a matter of fact, my Draco is currently living with the ugly bitch."

"DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN HERE!" The official yelled. He wanted to point out who was really the ugly one but bit his tongue.

All eyes went from Lucius to Hermione who turned scarlet with embarrasment.

"Is that true, Mr. Malfoy? Are you currently living with Ms, Granger?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, Sir."

The official wanted to pat Draco on the back but he was expected to act professional in all circumstances.

Lucius Malfoy went oddly silent. He had a look of pure anger on his face as he watched the remained of the proceedings. No one really noticed the looks he was giving to Hermione but she did.

She really wanted to leave now. Word was out that she was living with Draco and she knew it would only get worse during Harry's hearing. She was also slightly upset about being called an ugly bitch… she wasn't that bad… was she?

"Mr. Malfoy, after listening to both sides, I can clearly see that there is no chance in reconciliation and I hear by grant your request."

"Thank you, Sir." Draco replied with a grin. He was thrilled to be divorced from IT, but he didn't fancy facing his father on the whole Hermione thing.

There was a short intermission while the official went through Harry and Ginny's file. Draco disappeared with Lucius and Harry left for his spot that Draco had vacated only moments earlier.

Hermione decided to step outside to take a breather. She really didn't want to be there when Ginny spoke, not after IT had already made her out to be a home wrecker.

As she made her way through the doors, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and the less time she spent in there, the better.

She walked to a small fountain and sat down, hoping for a few minutes of peace before the next war began. It was sure to be worse then Draco's.

"Still going after the Pure bloods I see." Lucius's voice rang out making Hermione internally groan.

"It's not like that, Mr. Malfoy. We are only roommates."

Lucius pursed his lips together and walked closer to her in his menacing way.

"I find that hard to believe, Ms. Granger. You see, I see a recently divorced woman who is obviously on the rebound." He then chuckled that chuckle that she hated so much, "I'm not overly concerned about it though because I can assure you that Draco will be on the hunt for a Pureblood before too long… a pretty one at that and not a plain looking… Muggle born like yourself."

That was hard for him to say especially when he was so accustom to saying Mudblood.

"What Draco does in the future is none of my concern." She replied. She thought she had come here to support her roommates, she didn't remember signing up for 'pick on your favorite Mudblood day'

"See to it that it stays that way." Lucius said with a sneer, "I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up on becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy when you are no where near acceptable enough… in breeding or in looks." He finished with a smirk and walked away without another word.

She tried to ignore him too. First the ugliest woman/thing she had ever laid eyes on called her an ugly bitch and now Lucius Malfoy was calling her ugly with poor breeding… did she kick someone's puppy or something? She let out a sigh and made her way back into the building, she was sure Harry's hearing was about to start.

When she finally made it back to the room, she quickly determined that the hearing had already started. She stood by the door, listening to Ginny in full rant and the official tried to get her to calm down. Go in or stay out? Was the question of the moment. It already sounded like Ginny was giving everyone an earful and she wasn't sure going in would prove helpful to Harry in the least.

She waited another minute before sucking in a deep breath and going in. She had promised Harry she would be there and she was not about to break it.

"HER!" Ginny yelled, "That is the reason for this so called divorce."

All eyes once again followed Ginnys finger and landed straight on her. If she could find a rock, she would have gladly climbed under it and stayed there.

"Does it make you feel good?" Ginny asked as her voice rose sharply, "Does it make you feel good that you are breaking up a marriage?"

"Ginny, I'm not." She finally said, hoping to get everyone's attention away from her.

"Don't give me that." Ginny hissed, "What is it? Ron dumps you because he's not attracted to you so you move on to the other best friend? Or does it stroke your ego knowing that Harry is choosing you over me?"

"Gin—"

"Don't talk to me." Ginny yelled, ignoring the yells from Harry and the official. "You have cause enough damage to me. My husband gave up a chance to have a family with me because he felt bad for you. Poor, poor, bossy, unattractive Hermione."

Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes. A person could only handle so much when it came to being insulted and she had been the days chosen target. She tried to will them away, but her eyes were stinging and she could feel the floodgates opening.

The world seemed to go silent around her as she watched the youngest Weasley yell at her. She no longer heard her but she could tell by the way Ginny's face was red in anger and the spittle that occasionally fell from her mouth that Ginny was not relenting in her attack in the slightest.

In slow motion, she looked around the room to see people still looking at her, Harry still yelling at Ginny and the official looking like he wished he had picked a different job. The stares were getting to her and she couldn't handle it any longer, the anger in the room was giving her a blinding headache and with out a thought, she apparated away from the room, hoping she landed in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry managed to yell at Ginny for close to an hour before he finally got so frustrated that he walked away, chucking the damned wedding ring at her forehead

Harry managed to yell at Ginny for close to an hour before he finally got so frustrated that he walked away, chucking the damned wedding ring at her forehead. It wasn't the most mature thing he had ever done in his life, but it sort of felt good to throw something at her for a change.

He was out right pissed that Ginny would attack Hermione like that, especially so publicly. He couldn't understand where the sweet girl he married vanished to and the bitch of the west took her place.

Harry sighed after he had walked away and left the Ministry, the less time he spent there, meant the more time he could look for Hermione. He had discovered once his hearing was over that Lucius Malfoy had also attacked her. Draco had told his father to get lost but the argument turned out just as ugly as his and Ginnys did.

He reached the apartment to find Draco already there, perched on the sofa with a distanced look in his eyes.

"Is she here?" Harry asked as he walked closer.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her but her door is locked and I can't seem to find the right charm to open it.

Harry nodded and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"It got ugly, didn't it."

"Very… and can you believe that thing I was married to actually called Hermione ugly? I mean, sweet Merlin, you would think she had never looked at herself in the mirror.."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't quite understand that one."

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes, both replaying the day over in their minds. It was brutal. There was no fluffy little tid bits to consider, it was flat out ugly an thanks to the Ministry's policy, their dirty laundry would be aired all over the wizarding world and Hermione would be made to look like a harlot that wrecked two marriages.

"So what now?" Draco finally asked, "How do we keep this thing from blowing up in our faces?"

Harry sighed, "We cant. We can threaten every reporter that was there but it wont matter because there were others there as well. Most have probably owled everyone they know, telling about everything they learned today."

"But Hermione is going to come out looking really bad in this and she had nothing to do with it."

Harry smirked, he knew he shouldn't at a time like this but this was just too perfect, "I think you have a sweet spot for her."

Draco had the decency to look offended, but after a few minutes of silence he answered, "She kind of grows on you after a bit of time."

Harry nodded, he knew that way to well. He had secretly harbored feelings for his best friend for years but fates always seemed to get in the way and in the end, they married two different people.

"Yeah, she does." Harry sighed back, "I've loved her for years actually."

Draco chuckled and threw his head back on the couch, "Quick question for you Potter. Why in the hell do you think I actually agreed to live with two Gryffindorks?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "You were desperate to get away from your wife?"

"You would assume me to be that simple." He chuckled, "Take another guess."

"Uh, you secretly crushed on the boy-you-loved-to-annoy?" he replied playfully.

Draco frowned at Harrys answer, "That's half of it."

Harry raised both eyebrows and sat up quickly, the jerky movement made his saliva go down the wrong pipe and he started to choke.

"Come now, Potter, I'm not that bad" Draco said while he slapped Harrys back, trying to help clear the pipe.

"Are you serious?" Harry finally sputtered out.

"Yes, but like I said, that was only half of it."

"Let me guess, now you are going to say Hermione is the other half."

Draco didn't answer but continued to look at the fire.

"That's it, isn't it?" Harry said in a loud voice, "You agreed so you could stay here with us."

Draco just shrugged, "That about sums it up."

Harry didn't freak out like Draco expected. He may have been shocked but he didn't hex him to next year. Both men once again found themselves in silence where they remained for almost twenty minutes.

"How long?" Harry finally asked, coming to terms with what Draco had just announced.

"Fifth year for Hermione, sixth for you."

Harry sighed, "I never would have thought."

"Well, why would you? I was mean, arrogant, and had a reputation to uphold for the sake of my family name." Draco answered, "But it doesn't mean it wasn't there… I was just good at hiding things."

"But Potter, Don't worry about it to much. I don't plan on attacking you in your sleep or anything, I know you like women."

Harry squirmed a bit, Draco wasn't entirely correct in that, hell, if he knew what he and Cedric had done in forth year he would probably have a fit.

"I'm Bi, Draco." Harry finally said, "Learned that in forth year."

"Wha?? Who??" Draco sputtered

"Cedric Diggory" he answered shortly

"You mean… you've actually done it before.. with another guy?"

"Yep, six times actually but I was so picky when it came to that, that I haven't done it again."

Draco wanted to half jump for joy, but the part where Harry said he was picky bugged him. He had never been nice to Harry until the last few weeks and wasn't so sure Harry would even consider trying something with him. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Well, what about me?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced over to the blond he was sitting next to and shrugged, "Never really thought about it."

Draco scooted closer to Harry, watching for a wand. He would back off quickly if Harry looked like he would hex or kill him.

"Can I try something?" Draco asked, still moving closer.

Harry sucked in a deep breath. Yes or no? Draco or no Draco?

He nodded his approval and a second later, Draco's mouth was covering his. The kiss was light and slow, both testing the waters before trying to make things more heated. Harry couldn't help but feel… odd, but the kiss did feel good.

Harry continued with the light kissing for a few minutes longer before growing a bit braver and deepening the kiss. Draco responded immediately and before long, the simple test kiss had turned into something more…demanding, more heated and rushed.

Harry didn't know when it happened but he found himself on Draco's lap. His hands were moving over the blondes chest, Draco's hands were on Harrys ass, pulling him closer and the kiss had not yet stopped.

"Oh my god!!" A small voice said from the side of the room.

Both pulled away quickly and spotted Hermione watching them, mouth wide open, and look of complete shock on her face.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt." Was all she said before disappearing from the house with a pop.

Oooooooooo

Ron watched as Hermione paced his living room like a caged animal. He had been in the process of getting ready for bed when she suddenly appeared in his living room, white as a ghost and mumbling incoherently to herself.

He had been married to her long enough to know what to do, so he stood, grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the couch, pulling her into his lap.

"Calm down and tell me what is going on." He stated as he rubbed her back, trying his best to calm her a bit.

"I'm having a bad day." She replied with a shaky voice, "A really, really bad day."

"Tell me about it." He said

Hermione nodded into his neck, her tears finally reaching his skin. Their marriage would have never worked out but Ron was still a friend and smelling his familiar smell and feeling his familiar hands attempting to sooth her was something she really, really needed right now.

"Draco and Harry wanted me to be at their hearings." She started out, "So I went, trying to be supportive."

Ron nodded

"Well, first Draco's ugly wife called me an ugly bitch, then Draco's father told me I was too plain for his son… then Ginny yelled saying you wanted out of the marriage because you weren't attracted to me." She paused for a minute to take a breath, "I didn't believe them, not really anyway, but then… then I think I really must be because I've managed to turn my roommates gay."

Ron froze for a minute then laughed.

"You did not turn Harry Gay, I can assure you."

"I must have." She replied with a sob, "I walked in on Harry and Draco practically humping on the couch."

Ron was slightly grossed out about Malfoy but none the less, he had to tell her what he knew.

"Hermione, Harry is Bi and has been for years… I promise that you did not turn him gay."

She pulled her head up so fast she almost hit Ron in the cheek.

"How long?" She asked in shock.

"4th year. I walked in on Harry and Cedric… well, past the point of humping on the couch. I was mortified at first but I go over it within a few days."

Hermione nodded but was still in shock, "Can – can I stay here tonight? I will stay out of your way I promise… I just can't go back there tonight."

"Of course you can. Take my bed, I'll stay on the couch."

Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and went upstairs. She was exhausted and all she really wanted to do was go to sleep and act like today never happened.

Ooooooooooo

Four hours of searching and Harry and Draco came up empty handed. The looked everywhere they could think of and finally decided to go back to the apartment and wait.

When they reached the door, they found an angry owl waiting for them, miffed that it couldn't find them or get inside their place.

Harry reached down to take the letter. The owl nipped him for good measure once the letter was removed and flew away, leaving a large area of owl droppings for spite.

_Harry,_

_Hermione is staying at my place for the night… she thinks she turned you and Draco gay because of her looks or something. Just thought you would like to know._

Ron

Harry groaned and handed the letter to Draco.

"Shit" was all he said as they walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The night away seemed to clear Hermione's mind quite a bit

The night away seemed to clear Hermione's mind quite a bit. She woke up with a smile, ready to deal with the whole Harry and Draco thing, along with all the crap she was sure the media was attacking her with.

She jumped in the shower, slipped on some clothes that she had left at Ron's house, and then went down to the kitchen where Ron already was, attempting to make breakfast.

"Is it burnt?" She asked, plopping down at the table

"Not yet! I think I may actually be getting the hang of it. The eggs are done so you can start with them if you want."

Hermione glanced over to the large plate of eggs and cringed, "Ron, I think you should let them cook a bit longer… I'm pretty sure they aren't supposed to be watery."

Ron turned… spatula in hand and glared, "if I cook them any longer, they will burn… this is the way I've been eating them."

Hermione almost gagged at the idea of eating undercooked food, "tell you what, I'll make breakfast to make up for barging in here last night."

Ron grinned, "Really?? Thanks"

Hermione smiled and watched as Ron flew to the table like a small child getting candy, dropping the spatula on the countertop.

Oooooooooooooooo

Draco walked into Harry's bedroom and sat down on the bed. The Prophet had a field day with the three of them and as expected, Hermione came out looking like a husband-stealing tramp.

Harry felt the dip and opened his eyes quickly, hoping it was Hermione. Instead, he was greeted with a blond haired man with a look of 'I'm going to kill them' on his face.

"The paper that bad?" He asked groggily, "Or did you not get enough beauty sleep?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered, "I don't need beauty sleep, it comes natural."

Harry chuckled, "So it was the paper then?"

"Yes, they made the three of us look like perverts and Hermione got it worse being called a husband stealer… it's a mess."

Harry sighed and sat up, "Well, then I guess we should get dresses and head to Ron's."

"No need" A female voice said from the door way.

Both men whipped their heads around, Draco almost getting whiplash.

"I already read the paper as well… but I'm fine." She said as she walked to the bed and plopped down next to Harry and Draco.

"So you're alright?" Harry asked as he drug his head over to her lap.

"I'm fine, really!" She replied with a smile as she stroked his hair, "But now, I just have to ask, are you two together? Or am I missing something?"

Harry looked to Draco, Draco looked to Harry, and both shrugged at the same exact time.

"Well" Harry stated, "It's not exactly what you think."

"Umm, Harry, you two were practically screwing on the couch… unless I seriously didn't see something correctly."

"No, no, you saw right." Draco put in, "But, well… it's difficult."

Hermione raised and eyebrow, "How so?"

Harry scratched his head nervously, "Well, we – dammit – It's just –"

"Hell, just show her!" Draco blurted

"No, no, it's alright… I don't really want to watch that."

She lied, she lied like she had never lied before and she would never admit to wanting to actually watch it.

"We don't want you to watch… we want you to join."

The world stopped. Did harry really just say they wanted her to join them? Maybe she really needed more sleep? Maybe they were trying to just make her feel better.

"I don't – I don't think that's such a great idea… I've never.. done anything remotely close to that and … oh, hell, I gotta go check on my room."

She darted from the bed as fast as she could, allowing Harry's head to drop onto the bed.

"That went well." Draco snorted, "So much for easing her into it."

Harry sighed and sat up, "We need to figure this out before we go after her again… we haven't even done anything… it would be a bit awkward, don't you think?"

Draco lay back on the bed, "So you think we should give it a test drive first, then go to her when we are sure it will work?"

"Something like that." Harry replied

Silence stretched across the room for what seemed like hours before Draco finally spoke.

"Want to try now?"

Harry smirked, "You would think we were both nervous virgins at this rate."

"Well what do you expect? We practically tore each other apart in school."

"I get that, but it shouldn't be so… so.. I don't know… weird."

"Alright" Draco stated, "I'll start if off and see where it goes."

Ooooooooooo

Hermione was flustered, confused, aroused, and still shocked, all at the same time. The idea of being with Draco and Harry made her body do things that she hadn't done in years. Part of the reason she and Ron split was because, sexually, there was nothing there for her and even Ron seemed to just be going through the motions, but now, her body was thumping at the idea of having both of them.

She had to think, had to decide if she was willing to go that route, especially after everything she had been going through over the last day and a half. By agreeing to join them, if they were serious, that is, then the papers would be true as far as having them for lovers… but she'd be damned if she believed she was the reason for their divorces.

She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes. She needed some Hermione time, some good old-fashioned thinking and all would be right with the world… or so she thought.

It hadn't been twenty minutes before ' thinking time' was blown into tiny pieces. She strained her ears, sure she had heard a moan but unsure on if she should even venture from her room to find out.

She waited a few more minutes and was just about to start thinking again when another moan echoed through her ears and as if on auto-pilot, she rose from her bed and walked silently from the room.

She tiptoed down the hall, curious as to what they were doing…exactly. She knew what they were doing, but wanted to see it with her own eyes. She slowed her pace as she reached the cracked open door and peeked inside.

Her mouth went dry, her eyes glued themselves to the bed and she watched, watched as Draco fucking Malfoy, pounded into Harry like a man trying to drill for gold.

She watched as Harry's toes dug into the matress, his mouth parted and his eyes closed. He looked as if he were in pure heaven as Draco fucked him from behind.

Dracos hands were firmly attached to Harry hips, pulling him back and forth over his cock and muttering what she could only describe as the hottest sex talk she had ever heard.

Her pussy throbbed at the sight and before she could even recall when she had did it, her hand slipped inside her shorts and past her knickers.

"Fuck Harry, Had I known this I would have sought you out long ago." Draco mumbled, "You're so fucking tight that I'm having a hard time not coming right now."

Harry moaned and started to push back on his own accord, trying to get Draco even deeper.

Draco's hand slipped from Harry's hip and moved under them, gripping Harrys cock in a tight grip.

"Fucking Christ" Harry yelped as Draco started to pump.

Hermiones hand moved in quick circles over her clit as she watched the scene play out before her. If joining them was anything like watching them… she may just consider it.

She went faster and faster, leaning her weight against the door jam as she watched Draco become harder in his thrust. She could tell by the way his ass was tightening that he was close to letting go and if Harrys moaning was anything to go by, he would be lost soon as well.

"Fuck… I can't hold it." Draco mumbled as he stiffened and stabbed inside Harry with slow shaky thrust.

Harry dropped his head forward as his cum spurt from his cock and onto the sheets below. The shared orgasm sent Hermione over the edge as well and with a silent moan, she clinched and shuttered as her release coated her knickers.

All three were glassy eyed and panting, two clinging to each other with the third clutching the door jam for balance. She managed to get her body righted and snuck away before they would notice her, she had no idea that Harry had spotted her half way through and secretly watched as she got herself off to them… he could feel himself starting to harden again as he thought about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I'm starting to update stories from forever ago and it has been a long, long time for this one. I will update the warning again but this story has slash and I am not joking. Please to not send me funky PM's because I scarred you. I realize that this is not for everyone as it takes a special group of people that like this sort of thing and you know who you are. For those of you who don't know , Slash means guy on guy. You have officially been warned. This chapter is shorter than normal but they will get longer… consider this a 'getting reacquainted with the story' type chapter.

Hermione buried her face into her pillow, completely certain that she was as red as any Weasley could ever be. She was ashamed for watching Harry and Draco and even more ashamed, maybe even mortified that she had participated from a distance. She was never that brazen and yet she couldn't control herself when she saw them. How would she face them the next day? She didn't know if she could and what made things worse was the fact that she thought Harry might have seen her. Gods she would die of embarrassment.

Deciding it was for the best that she stayed in her room for the night, she turned off her light and tried to sleep. She didn't notice her door open for a moment as Harry walked in thanks to keeping her face buried in the pillow.

Harry walked over to the bed, uncertain of what he would say to her. He knew her and knew her well, she was probably beating herself up over what she did but Harry liked it, more than liked it actually, he loved it.

Dropping to his knees silently, he watched her for a minute to gauge if she had actually fallen asleep but hearing her sigh in frustration, he knew she was still in the world of the awake.

"Hermione." He said in a voice a little over a whisper.

"Go away, Harry." Came her muffled reply. There was no way she was looking at him, especially since her blush came back full fledged.

Harry let out a sigh, "I know you watched… I know you liked what you watched." He said firmly.

Hermione froze, she wanted to run away now, and fast.

"You're imagining things, Harry, I have been in my bed the entire time. I have no idea what you are talking about."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "So, if that's the case then we need to do a search of the apartment because I watched a girl who looked just like you watch me and Draco. So if it wasn't you, well, then we have an intruder."

She wanted to cry. She was stupid, so stupid. She should have listened to herself when she thought it best to stay in her room. Damn her curiosity.

"Fine." She muffled

"Excuse me?" Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione finally sat up, positive that her skin was glowing. "I said fine. I watched okay? I didn't mean to but it was like a train wreck. You know you shouldn't watch and yet you can't look away."

Harry was actually smiling, the slimy git.

"I'm glad you watched." Harry stated as he stood. He wasn't normally a forward type of person in the sexual department, but with being with Draco and watching her masturbate, he was sexually primed and ready to go.

He climbed into her bed, ignoring her protest, and slid under the cover with her.

"Look, I just want you to give it a chance." Harry said as he turned on his side to look at her, "I know this isn't your normal thing, I get that, but you and I are best friends, always have been, and it turns out that Draco has secretly like you since 5th year. I've liked you longer than that." He sighed and reached out to play with her hair, "I know this is odd but I think you would be very happy with this arrangement… but I won't force you in to it, not like I could anyway."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face, "Merlin, Harry, I just – I don't know what came over me. I heard you two and I couldn't help but to look… and things kind of went south from there." She sighed again, "I wont lie, I could easily get into it, but there are things that you two aren't thinking about that could make this living arrangement hell for all of us."

Harry nodded in understanding but he thought it would be worth the risk.

"Let's just give it a try, okay? If it doesn't work then it is a lesson learned, but I do think we should give it a try."

Hermione looked over to Harry, ready to reject him, the words on her lips, but her own body went against her as she nodded a 'yes'.

Page break -

Ginny sat in her kitchen looking completely defeated. She had lost him, the one man she had dreamed of being with since she was a child and now he was gone, living with none other than Hermione Granger of all people.

She laughed to herself, a laugh of self-pity and a touch of mania, where had it all gone wrong? They were perfect together. Harry and Ginny Potter – it all looked so promising , felt promising, and she was determined to give him a family of his own, but now that was shot to hell as well and she didn't know where to go from here. She had never imagined this happening, but there was one thing that kept nagging at her and that was Hermione Granger.

She twisted her small tea cup in her hands as she tried to remember if there were any signs that Harry and Hermione had affection for each other beyond the range of friendship. They touched a lot in school, always hugging or leaning against each other, but it was all friendly, nothing more, even she saw that. She shook her head. She had acted completely off kilter. Hermione could have had Harry years ago if she really wanted him but she didn't. She knew she would apologize to her former sister in law.

Standing from the table she made her way to her desk and pulled some paper and a quill. She had already lost Harry thanks to her temper and she wouldn't lose a friend if she could help it and also if it wasn't already too late. She had said some pretty crappy things to the witch during the divorce proceedings.

She made quick work of the letter wanting to get it to Hermione before the other witch had time to dwell on the things she had said. She needed Hermione if she ever wanted to get Harry back.

Once finished she called for her owl, a large black owl that Harry had given her for her birthday that was far too intelligent for words. She loved the blasted bird.

She sealed the letter and activated the charmed pendant that the owl wore. The pendant was a pricy little thing but considering that she was married to Harry, it was well worth the price. The charm functioned much like a two way mirror, its purpose was so that the sender could make sure the letter was falling into the right hands. It was invaluable so far when it came to keeping her and Harry's privacy.

She opened the window and watched as the owl took flight. Hopefully she would have a reply by morning as to whether Hermione forgave her or not.

Page break-

Hermione was nervous as Harry kissed her neck. She never imagined that she and Harry would end up like this but here they were, in her bed, snogging and acting like randy teenagers.

Draco sat at the end of the bed waiting for Harry to get her comfortable with the idea. She had agreed, much to both Harry and Draco's approval, but she would have to be worked into it as it was all very new to her.

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about it. He had wanted the two Griffindors for years but never could act or say anything about it, but now, now he had his chance and he would be damned if he didn't throw all caution to the wind and actually enjoy the people he was having sex with again and not being under an unforgivable in order to perform.

His internal chant of happiness grew louder as he noticed her eyes watching him and with a slender finger, she beckoned him to her. He moved on auto pilot to her and wasting no time to connect his mouth to hers.

The three of them so wrapped up in each other, none of them noticed the large black owl perched on the sill on the window. The pendent showing the rooms activities to a furious witch who could not believe what she was watching.

Hermione Granger – Weasley, sandwiched between not only her ex-husband, Harry Potter, but Draco Malfoy as well. Ginny now knew that Hermione Granger would pay dearly and her first stop would be to Malfoy manor.


End file.
